Nothing Improved
by ShakespeareDoll24
Summary: Yes, they are benders. Yes, they fall in love, but sadly, no... They are not Mako and Korra. These lovebirds aren't characters from the show -some characters from the show are in it though-, but I know for a fact they could be. -for MakorraLove97. Not an actual Legend of Korra fanfic, but give it a chance and enjoy anyways!


**AN- This is NOT the legend of Korra! -Some characters from the show are in it though- If you don't like it, I don't want to hear about it! This is just for a friend of mine who deserves a Mako, but he won't come forth! So here you are MakorraLove97!**

* * *

The rain continued to pour as Kristina continued the long journey to Mitchel's house. She stopped every once in a while and would bend the rain. Something about the salty, tear-like droplets put her in a trance. She could just sit there for hours freezing, melting, and moving the water. But, alas, she knew Mitchel needed her right now and she was not one to keep a friend waiting. She grasped her golden locket that had a picture of them together. Mitchel's eyes, though green in her picture, were always a sad grey color and mesmerized her into looking into them like some love-struck fool. She had to get to him before its too late. She has to tell him tonight . Kristina tried to ignore the biter cold wind ( which felt like a slap in the face with all the freezing water) as she made it towards the Air Temple. Mitchel's family had lived there for generations and there was always new stories to tell and new places to explore every time she visited.

Kristina climbed aboard the ferry, not paying attention to the man who gladly let her on. She had to be careful where she stepped, for the ground on the boat was very slippery. "Where you headin' pretty lady?" Kristina flipped her soaked chocolate curls behind her head and turned to see who had spoken to her. An older gentleman, possibly in his fifties, stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Um- Air Temple Island." she slowly said, not wanting to create a full-blown conversation with the stranger. His grey hair went out all crazy-like and frizzy. He had sad blue eyes and a full mustache. His tattered clothing made him look homeless but his shiny watch made Kristina think otherwise. He smiled a crooked smile and continued their talk."You visiting someone special?" "Um-um- yeah" she replied, turning away. " Is he handsome?" she smiled to herself. "Very" she said and then the smile grew. The next question took her by surprise. "Do you love him?" She was a bit pulled back by it but answered straight,"Yes" and her eyes started to tear up. She had learned a month earlier that Mitchel had leukemia, and it has actually been killing him slowly for a long time. Instead of playing games in the park or practicing bending together in his yard, he was being healed, 24/7 by Republic City's greatest healer, Korra. She has been hard at work but not to much avail. kristina remembered the last time she saw him. He was so pale, so cold, and so frail. Remembering him so defenseless caused Kristina to break into tears. The old man slowly backed up, with his hand in his pocket. "I'm sorry if I offended yer missy" he said. She smiled at him. "You did nothing. Nothing at all."

The ferry seemed to take forever to get there, but eventually they pulled up by the Air Temple. Kristina waved to the old man and ran through the rain towards the popular temple. Gathering all her strength, Kristina sprinted up the porch and pulled on the door. Warm air surrounded her and she continued running, leaving the door open. She ran in on Ikki, who was busy making dinner. "Kristina?! Wha-" she said as she watched Kristina zip past her. Kristina found the room she was looking for at the end of the hall. The door with a picture on the front that said "CAUTION: OXYGEN AT USE". Kristina pushed her wet hair behind her ears and walked in.

Mitchel's usual robe was thrown across the bed. His blue air bender tattoos were faded to a grey color and he looked thin. Real thin. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. He had tuned running up his nose and had a white blanket pulled up near his chest. Kristina gathered herself and walked towards his bed. "Hi" she said to his sleeping form. "How are you feeling? That's a stupid question Kristina! He's miserable!" She screamed at herself. She glanced back at his a handsome face, and continued her "speech". "Look, Mitchel, ever since we were kids, I've had-wait, no, we've had a special connection- no a bond and I- we- UGH! I can't talk! You know what? I love you Mitchel! Always have and always will!" She cried as the tears streamed down her face. "Kristina..." Kristina turned around to Ikki in the doorway. The woman had tears in her eyes. "I meant to contact you... he , um" she started to cry. "He passed an hour ago. He had trouble the past couple days and begged me to contact you this morning. If I had known this would happen-" Ikki broke into sobs and Kristina's eyes widened. "No..no...NO!" Her sobs were just as drastic as Ikki's. "my son.." Ikki manage to get out. Kristina had her head on Mitchels chest. "I'll call you a cab, Kristina. I'm so sorry." she said as she left the room. Kristina continued to cry and when she finally pulled herself together, it had stopped raining outside. She stood up and stroked mitchel's cold cheek. She smiled a tiny bit and leaned down an kissed his icy lips. She had dreamed of doing that for so long. Kristina nearly screamed when the kiss was returned. She pulled back and met, not sad grey eyes , but full green eyes. She smiled so wide her mouth hurt. Without realizing it, she let out a screech. "EEEEEEEE!" She jumped forward and into his arms. " I love you Kristina! I thought I was never gonna get to tell you that!"Mitchel yelled to the girl in his arms. Kristina pulled back, shocked. "You-you what?" His eyes widened when he realized what he had said. "I'm sorry. I didn't-" he was cut off by Kristina crushing his lips with hers"I love you too" she mumbled between breathes. "Mitchel? MITCHEL?!" Ikkii came running in, tripping a few times on her fluffy slippers. Kristina let him go so his mother could hold him. Kristina's cheeks were getting sore from the smile she had placed on her face. Ikki let Mitchel go, gave Kristina a raised eyebrow, and said " I have to check on my casserole"

After Ikki left, Mitchel pulled Kristina into his lap. He kissed her once more and then they sat in silence, staring at each other like idiots in love. Kristina finally broke the silence. "I have the locket you gave me when I was 6, it's right-" she reached in her pocket finding it wasn't there. " Hold on! I have it!" She cried as she reached in her other pocket. " I had it. I know- Oooh! That old man!" She was so angry that her head started to hurt. "Calm down, Kristina. It's just a necklace." he said at her frantic gaze. " your so beautiful. " he without thinking. "I thought you were taken away from me." She said, tears forming in her eyes. He lifted her chin and smiled. "Nothing, an I mean NOTHING can take me away from you." She smiled at him, and kissed him again, wondering how she got so lucky.

* * *

**Yeah so I got bored, decided 'hey, My friend Mitch(Mitchel) keeps talking about how there's always a perfect someone out the for everyone and I honestly believe that so I put my friend Kristina in here. U2 would be so cute if you didn't live a thousand miles apart! Anyways, I think my perfect someone got hit by a bus but I'm pretty sure you all have someone out there!**

**For MakorraLove97**

**I apologize for any mistakes... I did this on my phone.**

**now it's improved! BOOSH!**


End file.
